


Panic! at the Labyrinth

by camenby



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25325188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camenby/pseuds/camenby
Summary: I don't know how to do titles.  Sorry.  ^^'  It's saved on my computer as "Nico has a panic attack in the Labyrinth" - that's basically it.  EDIT: thank you to Rosemarycat5 for the title, it’s perfect.  :DI was reading the first Trials of Apollo book and started wondering - Nico went through some nasty stuff with the Labyrinth.  What if he had a panic attack while they were down there?  I wish I had a partner with magical healing knowledge and abilities to help me through MY breakdowns.Context from canon: they're doing a three-legged race with magic bronze bands that tie their legs together and can't be removed until after the race is over, and the goal is to find three golden apples in the Labyrinth.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Panic! at the Labyrinth

Being a son of Apollo and all that (thank goodness for his abilities being unaffected), Will could tell the exact second that Nico’s breathing and heartbeat sped up. And the sudden tightening of his grip on Will’s hand wasn’t a good sign, nor was the fact that he was staring blankly at nothing. With no monsters in sight - yeah, Will knew what was going on.

He took the two golden apples they’d found so far and stuffed them in his pockets, then squeezed Nico’s hand. “What do you need?”

“A w-wall behind me?” Nico managed. He sat down against the wall of the tunnel they were in, and the bronze bands forced Will to sit down with him. 

Nico was obviously having a panic attack. Will put his arms around him - that usually seemed to help. It was an awkward angle, but Nico clung to him, burying his face in his boyfriend’s elbow.

“Okay - can you breathe with me? In... and out.” Will guided him through some breathing exercises until his lungs started to get the message.

“I just - I don’t want to deal with this anymore,” Nico hiccuped. “I guess it’s from being in the Labyrinth again? Where that whole thing with Minos happened. Everyone always expects so much of me. And I’ve made so many mistakes.”

“Hey.” Will didn’t leave any room for protest when he said, “You’re the Ghost King, and you’re _awesome_. You can do just about anything. But you don’t have to do it alone anymore. I’m here.”

Nico took a little while to calm down, but soon he was lightly punching Will’s shoulder and saying, “Yeah, you _are_ literally tied to me right now.”

“Wouldn’t want to be tied to anyone else!” Will grinned and - since Nico wasn’t having much luck standing up on his own, with the aforementioned tied-together problem - helped them stand together. Nico was a bit wobbly, but that was okay. He’d meant it, about being there. He knew how much it meant for Nico to trust him.

Nico swiped a hand across his face. “Thanks.”

“Do I get a kiss, then?” Will asked cheekily.

Nico blushed wildly and buried his face in Will’s shoulder. ”See, this is why you’re my significant _annoyance_.” But he didn’t seem very annoyed when he pulled Will down for a soft kiss, or when he whispered, “I’m glad you’re here with me.”


End file.
